


please don't go (i love you so)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You won't leave me, right?" Dan whispers softly.





	

Dan draws on a shaky breath as his hand squeezes Phil's almost too roughly. He's shaking, even if it's slightly, and he doesn't feel real. He really isn't real. His body doesn't feel like his own, and everything seems so far away. 

"You won't leave me, right?" Dan whispers softly, and Phil traces circles on Dan's back comfortingly. 

"I won't, I won't, baby," he promises under his breath. Part of Dan feels like it's a lie; they always leave. They always do. He keeps quiet, though.

"I'm not real," he states matter of factly, his tone plain and blank. Phil keeps tracing circles on his skin, the contact a bit comforting. 

"You're real, Dan. I'm real. All you see, feel, smell, hear, touch... all of it is real." Phil has been with Dan for a long while, for years and years, and he knows how to comfort the younger boy. The diagnosis didn't change this, at all. 

"Are you... sure?" Dan mutters, his voice a little shaky, a long, almost eternal pause between you and sure. 

"Yes, I'm sure, baby," Phil says, and it almost sounds like a vow. He stops tracing circles on his boyfriend's back and he kisses his lips softly. "I love you."

"You do?" Dan says.

"I do, bear."

Dan smiles sincerely for the first time in a few days, and it calms Phil's spirits to see him calmer now.


End file.
